Several billion gallons of renewable fuel must be produced by 2012 with most of that produced as biofuel using renewable biomass. In particular, bioethanol from renewable sources provides an attractive form of alternative energy. It has been estimated that the amount of ethanol needed as transportation fuel will reach 7.5 billion gallons. However, the total capacity of ethanol production in this country is only about 4.2 billion gallons, significantly lower than the required amount.